


Irresistible

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: Wait For It [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Blindfolds, Domestic, M/M, Mild Kink, Non-Sexual Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are so amazing,” he tells Barry, “sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.”</p><p>“Mmm, yours,” Barry says quietly, pulling Oliver in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> How do I always end up writing fluff? I don't even like fluff. But alas, I have written more fluff. 
> 
> Anyways, for those who read the first portion of this, Mine, this is what the story was supposed to be but somehow it ended up going in a totes different direction. So after some deliberation I thought fuck it, I'll write a drabble of what was supposed to be lol.

Every time they did this Oliver was floored with how much trust Barry had in him. It wasn’t just because he had already broken Barry’s trust in a big way once either though that was part of it. Even if he hadn’t cheated on Barry once in a fit of panic the amount of trust Barry put in him still would have blown him away. They did this semi-frequently, actually planned something out, but they fell into a dynamic in which Oliver tended to be in charge anyways. How that had happened he had no clue because he was not the kind of person he would trust on the best of days, but Barry happily followed his instructions when he gave them out. Unless, of course, he felt like teasing Oliver but he only ever did that when they were in public because he thought he could get away with it. He didn’t, obviously, but he’d entertain Barry’s delusions ever once and awhile if for no other reason to be amused with the results.

Currently Barry sat between Oliver’s legs blindfolded on his pillow while Oliver fed him fruit for breakfast. He was so good like this, head tipped up in Oliver’s direction waiting patiently for what he was supposed to do next. This was so satisfying to Oliver, taking care of Barry like this. When they had first started actually planning scenes out he had been so worried he’d screw something up like he always did but it didn’t seem to happen. Sure, they had a few troubles when they started figuring things out, like poor Barry running into walls blindfolded because Oliver hadn’t considered that Barry took larger steps than he did. But they had worked it out and by now Barry knew the apartment they shared well enough that for the most part it didn’t matter that he was blindfolded.

Still, the amount of trust Barry put on Oliver to walk around blindfolded under Oliver’s instructions, to let Oliver take care of him like he did, it was such a pleasurable thing. He had always had a possessive streak a mile wide, Laurel had hated it, but Barry worked with it, enjoyed it. It wasn’t like some of the things they introduced to the relationship were new exactly, Oliver already liked marking Barry, Barry enjoyed being marked, Oliver already liked to pamper Barry and Barry had a thing for being pampered. They just did more of the same but on a larger scale, a more trusting scale that had required more communication.

Frankly they needed that, well, Oliver, Barry had no problems telling people how he felt Oliver included. Plus it served as a pleasant reminder for Oliver that Barry _did_ care, and he _did_ trust him, and he _did_ want to be with him. He thought it must get annoying for Barry, constantly reaffirming that no, he was not going anywhere, and no, Oliver didn’t have to worry. This had ended up something of a compromise for the two because no idiot would let someone blindfold them and dictate their every action if there was no trust there, that way Barry could reassure Oliver without Oliver feeling like he was being annoying. They had done some experimenting with ropes too, and Oliver had talked Tommy into going to a workshop with him. He thought it was great but the look on Laurel’s face when he brought it up was an absolute no and Oliver sure as hell wasn’t tying Tommy up for anything other than practice, thank you.

That had sparked a fucking hilarious conversation between Barry, Laurel, and some wine that left both of them confused because they didn’t _get_ one another per se. Laurel insisted Oliver’s possessive behavior was irritating and needed to end, Barry insisted that Oliver’s possessive behavior made him feel wanted and loved. Tommy and Oliver sat back and watched the two bicker about that in amusement because neither of them were wrong, they just had different preferences but they insisted that they were the correct one.

Oliver picks a strawberry slice off of the plate he was feeding Barry from and Barry opens his mouth to receive the food, taking the strawberry gently. He chews the berry slowly, savoring the flavor and making a pleased noise. He loved this, caring for Barry, feeding him, bathing him, brushing his hair, dressing him. It was so much more intimate than any other relationship he had had had it made him feel just as wanted and loved as Barry did. It was nice to be needed, to be depended on like this. He feeds Barry a slice of banana and watches fondly as he chews the food, making the most adorable noises too. They continue the routine until the plate is cleared and Barry has finished chewing.

Barry has been sitting for a while so when he stands up Oliver makes sure to steady him some until he adjusts to the new position, brushing his hands up and down while Barry settles. He gets the satisfaction of watching Barry melt into him as he pets his back and he smiles, feeling that familiar rush of warmth he got from caring for Barry. “Come on,” he says quietly, “time to get dressed,” he says as he leads Barry through the apartment carefully. There is no hesitation on Barry’s end as he follows Oliver to the bedroom to get dressed.

He carefully removes Barry’s clothing, mindful of the blindfold that he didn’t want to remove until he was good and ready to, and grabs the outfit he picked out. Barry carefully steps into the pants, using Oliver’s shoulders to steady himself and Oliver gets another rush of warmth as he pulls the pants up around Barry’s narrow hips. They were currently bruised with Oliver’s handprints, something that never failed to make his breath falter for just a moment before licking his lips. _God_ that was hot. He places a hand over the bruise and Barry’s breath quickens just a bit, making Oliver smile. Good to know he wasn’t the only one effected by that, then. “So gorgeous,” he murmurs and he’s rewarded by a bright smile from Barry. He grabs the shirt he had picked out and gently pulls it over Barry’s head, smoothing out the wrinkles as it goes on.

“You ready to take the blindfold off?” he asks. Barry makes a small noise of affirmation, tipping his head forward some so Oliver had easier access to the knot at the back of his head. He could have walked around Barry and undid the knot from behind but he liked that the first thing Barry would see after being blindfolded for so long was him. It gave him a strange rush of power and pleasure to have that kind of influence on what Barry saw once the blindfold was off. Barry has spent the better part of the last two days blindfolded and Oliver wanted to be the first thing Barry saw when he could see again. The though alone was thrilling enough.

The blindfold was tied particularly tight, mostly for safety purposes, so undoing the knot was relatively easy. The bedroom was also considerably less bright than the rest of the apartment so Barry could adjust without being blinded first. Admittedly the first time they had done this he hadn’t thought of that and poor Barry ended up making the most hilarious face while blinking rapidly. It was sort of funny to look back on but he had felt considerably bad in the moment and he had learned his lesson so the blindfold came off somewhere that would be less harsh on Barry’s eyes.

Pulling the blindfold off he tosses it aside and watches as Barry blinks a few times, reorienting himself for a moment before seemingly registering what he was seeing. Barry’s eyes grow a bit wider when he takes in his immediate surroundings, Oliver, and he smiles so brightly that Oliver smiles too. “I swear every time we do this I forget how stunning your face is,” Barry says and Oliver smiles wider. That was exactly why he did things like this, Barry’s reactions were always fucking beautiful to watch and he didn’t want to miss it.

“Lucky me,” he says, “because I never forget how beautiful you are.” Barry’s cheeks turn pink and he ducks his head just a bit, prompting Oliver to tip his chin back up. “You are so amazing,” he tells Barry, “sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Mmm, yours,” Barry says quietly, pulling Oliver in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
